With Arms Wide Open
by Smudged
Summary: A song fic to Creeds With Arms Wide Open
1. 1

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored**

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

*~~*

_~ Well I just heard.  The news today ~_

_~It seems my life, is going to change~_

Harry and Ginny had been going out for a few years now.  They'd first got together at a Weasley Christmas Party a few years after Ginny had graduate from Hogwarts.  It wasn't a suddenly realised their undying love for each other sort of situation, it was more a Ron and Hermione had been sticking their tongues down each others throat so Harry needed to find someone else to talk to when at the Weasley gatherings in which he was an honorary Weasley clan member. It had come down to a choice between the Twins (two days with them and Harry had been pranked so many times he gave up) or Ginny.  Ginny had won.  Over time the friendship had deepened and they had started going out.  (a/n I've finished with the blabbering and now back to the story)

This was their 18-month anniversary and they were out a restaurant in Muggle London.   Harry was relaxed and Ginny…well Ginny was fidgeting.  Harry sensed that she was uncomfortable but just put it down to being surrounded by so many Muggles.  Harry paid the tab and him and Ginny began to walk home. (a/n okay so they apparated home but no need to be picky about wording).  When they reached their house they walked into the lounge room and sat down.  Ginny scooted further away from Harry.  This of course alerted him to the fact that something was wrong. 

"Ginny" He slid over to where she was sitting and lifted her face so he could see eye to eye with her. 

 "You know you could tell me if anything was wrong couldn't you"  Ginny nodded.  "Well" Harry asked. "Are you going to tell me?"  

Ginny took a deep breath.  It was now or never. 

"Harry.  I'm pregnant"

*~~*

Mwhahaha!  Yes I do have a story worked out, but I'm only going to post the next chapter if I get at least one review.  Is one too much to ask?  


	2. 2

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored**

**A/N- As promised 2 reviews and the chapter would be out.  **

**Michelle-  woo!  I surprised someone with the end of the chapter!**

**Just a girl- Thank you**

**Anjali-  kewlies.  Here's the next chapter**

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

*~~*

_~I closed my eyes, begin to pray~   
~Then tears of joy stream down my face~_

The first thing Harry did was wrap Ginny in a hug.  He could see how apprehensive she had been about telling him.  Harry closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer up to anyone or anything that was listening.  

_'Please let me live to raise my child.  Let me hold this child close.  Let me live to teach it what I know.  Please don't make it feel the same pain I have.'_

 Harry then heard Ginny begin to speak.

"Harry,  I'm sorry.  I shouldn't taken better cautionary messur…." 

That's as far as Ginny got because Harry lay a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Ginny" He said softly "I can understand if you don't want to have this child"  Harry almost choked as he said those words "But if you decide to have this baby, I love you so much and I want to be part of your life and this child" Harry placed a hand on Ginny's stomach "I want to show it everything my parents never got to show me" 

 "Oh Harry" Ginny sobbed  "Of course I'm going to have this baby and I want you to be there with me.  Please Harry, don't leave me"  

"I'll never leave you Ginny" Harry pledged 

 "Well then, Harry Potter" Ginny started to say with a smile coming into her voice (a/n- a stupid term I know but please tell me you know what I mean) "It looks like you are going to be a father" 

That one simple word, father, made the tears that Harry had been holding back spill over and start running down his face.  Harry and Ginny lay down on the couch in each other's arms (a/n- get your minds out of the gutter! They're just holding each other) and started drifting off too sleep.  

"We just have one minor problem" Ginny mumbled

"What's that sweetie?"

"How are we going to tell my family?"

*~~*

**A/N-  Okay, here is the next chapter.  Come one ppl!  Review.  ** 


	3. 3

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored**

**_~ Is song lyrics ~_**

*** Is thoughts ***

*~~*

**_~Well I don't know, if I'm ready~_**

**_~To be the man, I have to be~_**

It was 3 weeks since Ginny had told Harry she was pregnant and they were still working out how to tell the Weasley's.  

"Your brother is going to kill me" Harry moaned "I take that back your brotherS are going to kill me.  I know it"

Ginny's lip started to tremble "Don't you want this baby Harry"

Harry was by Ginny's side and hugging her faster than you could have blinked. 

 "Shh baby, of course I do, you know how protective of you your brothers are though"

Ginny sniffed "yeah, I know that.  When are we going to tell them though? I mean we can't leave it till I go into labour and suddenly I've got a child"

"Yeah babe, I know that.  How about we tell them tonite?  There's a Weasley dinner on so we can tell them then."

"Okay" Ginny was sounding happier but still apprehensive (a/n- I mean you would too if you had to tell your family that your brothers best friend had knocked you up) "I supposed I'd better start getting ready then"

 Ginny went upstairs to the bathroom and Harry was left with his own thoughts.

*** Am I doing the right thing by Ginny?  Am I ready to be a father?  The closest thing to a father figure in my life is Sirius and I shudder to think at him raising a kid*** Harry felt for the box in his pocket.  ***Well I guess its tonight or never***

With that final thought Harry went and got changed for that night.

That night everyone was gathered round some magically enlarged tables in the Weasley's back yard.  There was Mr and Mrs Weasley at the head of the table, then Bill who was taking a break from work.  With him was his girlfriend Arial.  Next was Charlie, who was moping slightly because his girlfriend Nicola had to be away on work.  That was expected though considering she played Seeker for the French Quidditch team.  Next was Percy who was once again being pompous, sitting next to his fiancée Penelope.  George was definitely looking depressed.  He's recently broken up with his long-time girlfriend Katie Bell.  Fred was deep in discussion with Angelina.  Against all odds they were still going strong and everyone was just waiting for Fred to pop the question. Sirius and Remus were sitting and making jokes.  As Harry's godfather and…well Harry's godfather's friend, Sirius and Remus had been invited to the Weasley dinners ever since Sirius had his name cleared.  Both of them were still single.  Each for different reasons though. Ron and Hermione….well they were being Ron and Hermione.  Dinner was almost over and so Harry stood up and tapped on his wineglass.  

"Umm…Ginny and I have and important announcement to make, but first of all" Harry started to blush as he was pulling Ginny up from her seat.  "umm..first of all…."  Suddenly Harry dropped on one knee in front of Ginny.

"Ginny, I love you.  You help me see thing clearly and you accept me for who I am.  You've given me every thing I've ever wanted"  Ginny started to blush as she knew the hidden message behind that statement.  "Virginia Weasley,  would you do me the greatest honour of granting me your hand in marriage"  Harry then pulled a ring box out of his pocket and inside was a white gold band with diamonds in shape of a heart.

"Harry I…"

*~~*

Hahaha!  Yes I am mean enough to leave it here!  (even though the story line is rather obvious)  just click the review button if you want more.  Even a full stop will do (I'd prefer words but who am I to be picky)


	4. 4

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored**

**A/N- yes I am aware that it was very evil of me to leave it there but never fear, the next chapter is here (Hmm….I'm a poet and I didn't know it…gotta knock off the sugar).  There are probably going to be two more chapters before I get to the next bit of the song.  Yes this does have a point.  I don't want to write a 2000-3000 word chapter in one go.  I'll get these up ASAP**

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

*** Is thoughts ***

***~~***

Reviews-  
  


**Tiny dancer- yeah I know it's cliché, that's what makes it so fluffy.  We all know whats gonna happen specially if you have listened to the song at all.**

**Harry's Sister-  I would have updated sooner but fanfic wasn't letting me upload.**

**Christle- I would have stopped the torture earlier but Fanfic has been annoying for the last couple of days and not letting me.  If anyone else had this problem can you please tell me!**

***~~***

"Ginny, I love you.  You help me see thing clearly and you accept me for who I am.  You've given me every thing I've ever wanted"  Ginny started to blush as she knew the hidden message behind that statement.  "Virginia Weasley,  would you do me the greatest honour of granting me your hand in marriage"  Harry then pulled a ring box out of his pocket and inside was a white gold band with diamonds in shape of a heart.

"Harry I accept!  Yes!  I'll marry you!"

Before you could even grasp there was a massive group hug.  This is the Weasley's here.  Harry was wither having his hand shook or hugged.  Mrs Weasley's was crying her eyes out and everyone else was looking a bit misty eyed.  After this had calmed down and everyone was sitting again Harry and Ginny stood up again.  This time Ginny spoke.

"We have one more announcement to make" Ginny started looking at the floor nervously.  "Well you see…" Ginny was definitely stalling.

"Ginny, the only thing you could tell us that would worry us is if you told us you were pregnant" Percy said seriously.  The look on Ginny's face was all that was needed.

"Christ Ginny!  Your pregnant!!" Ron stood up and started shouting "How could you do this to my sister Harry!  I mean it is yours Harry isn't it.  Your not just covering for…"

That's as far as Ron got before Ginny exploded

"RONALD WEASLEY!  UNLESS YOU FAILED TO PAY ATTENTION IN LIFE IT TAKES TWO PEOPLE TO CREATE A CHILD!!!!"  Ginny looked menacingly around the table "You would all do well to remember this too.  This child is MINE and Harry's so anyone who wants to blame Harry has to blame me too" Ron looked a bit shell shocked from this explosion and everyone else was reeling from the proposal, the announcement and the explosion.  The first to recover was Bill.  

"Well congratulations too you both.  Harry, we may want to have a talk later" Bill said, the last bit in a rather menacing tone.  This seemed to snap the males out of their shock and all started to glare at Harry. 

"Umm..Molly?"  Hermione said, "Should we start cleaning up"

Mrs Weasley managed to mumble something that everyone took as an affirmative.  She was still rather shocked.  All the girls levitated something off the table and started into the kitchen.  The males all started to close in on Harry

_(A/N- the next bit will be from Harry's POV and the Ginny's the back to normal)_

*Ohhh boy….* I was scared…very scared.  Never had the Weasley's looked so scary.  * I wonder if Voldemort is still around somewhere.  I think I'd rather face him at the moment* I thought I'd go for a causal approach

"Umm..Hi?"

  
"HI!  YOU'RE SAYING HI!  MY SISTER JUST TOLD ME SHE PREG…." Thankfully Fred and George sat on Ron at that point.  * I must remember to thank them later.  That's three down, only four more to go.  Oops* Mr Weasley was standing in front of me with Percy, Charlie and Bill forming a semi-circle behind him.  Mr Weasley then sat down beside me.

"Now Harry," he began in a fatherly tone. This really scared me "I can understand you didn't mean for this too happen but I have one question for you.  Do you really love my daughter or are you doing what's 'proper'" I then full realised where Ron got his temper and what was simmering under the surface of all the Weasley males standing (or sitting or being sat on) in front of me.  I gulped.

"Arthur.  I love Ginny.  I was planning on proposing too her soon anyway.  I had gotten the ring a few months ago but I didn't have the courage to ask.  I really love Ginny and I don't ever want to hurt her" I held my breath in the hope that this was the answer that Mr Weasley was looking for.  It was truthful, I really did love her a lot, but having the 8 Weasley men descend upon me was kind of scary.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Harry.  It's very reassuring that Ginny has found someone who will love her as much as we do.  Welcome to the family Harry"

As Mr Weasley said those words I noticed that Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George all look much more friendly.  Ron still looked a bit miffed though.  I can handle that much though.  I wonder how Ginny is doing in the kitchen.  

_**In the kitchen/Ginny's POV**_

*well* I mussed * Mum's definitely over her shock*  I was pretty sure of that anyway.  As soon we got through the door Mum had started mumbling and rummaging around in the pantry.  

"Finally!"  I heard her say.  "Honey can you just take a sip of this potion for me?"

"What is it Mum?"

"Just some vitamins for the baby.  How long have you known you're pregnant?" 

"2 months I think."

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us sooner? Or me!  Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  Mum's face fell.  I could tell she was disappointed in me 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you mum.  I only told Harry two weeks ago.  We wanted to tell you all at once.  I guess I was scared that you would disown me or be angry at me or something" I suddenly had this urge to cry *Damn Hormones*

Mum drew me into a hug

"I could never be angry at you. I wish you had told me sooner."

Mum pulled back and looked me straight in the eye.

"Ginny, do you really love Harry.  You're not after him for fame or anything?"

"Mum!" I gasped, "I love Harry so much.  I would never do something like that too him"

"That's what I thought sweetie.  I was just checking"

Mum turned to the other women standing in the kitchen.

"Well girls!  We've got a wedding and a baby to plan for"

Mentally I groaned.  It was going to be a looong year.  I just hopped Harry was doing fine with my father and brothers.  I'd have to remember to talk to Ron later.

_**Later that night/Normal POV**_

"Well" Harry mumbled "That was eventful"

"Mmmm….I know what you mean.  Harry" Ginny sat up "when do you want to have our wedding? I mean do you want it before or after the baby is born?  I'm thinking around September the 15th, I know I'll be seven months pregnant then, but Mum doesn't think I'll be that big and it gives us five months too plan"

"Ginny when ever you want to get married if fine by me.  I just want you as my wife"

"Harry…you didn't just propose to me because I'm pregnant did you?"

"Ginny, no!  I really do love you very deeply.  I had actually bought the ring about 3 weeks before you told me.  I just didn't have the courage to ask you" Harry said this looking rather ashamed.

"Oh Harry" Ginny scooted over to kiss him "I love you too.  Come on.  Lets go to bed"

*~~*

**A/N-** **Sorry, don't know when this was posted coz I've had problems uploading with Fanfic.  Anyone else find that?** ****


	5. 5

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored**

**A/N- Okay after this chapter I'll get back to the actual song bit of this fic.  Have fun.**

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

***Is thoughts ***

*~~*

The next few months were so hectic they seemed to blur together.  Mrs Weasley was running around either planning the wedding or making suggestions about the baby room or baby names or any number or things. The biggest discussion of all was whether Ginny and Harry would continue to live together until the wedding or not. Mrs Weasley was adamant about Ginny moving back into her old room whereas Ginny was just as adamant about staying in their room in their apartment.  They were going to have to go house hunting for a bigger house anyway so it was easier for her to be there.  Besides, Ginny didn't think she could put up with her mum 24/7.  

As the wedding plans progressed so did Ginny's pregnancy.  She was now in her fourth month and was craving weird foods at all hours of the night.  The latest was anchovies and strawberry jam on toast.  Harry had only one thing to say about her cravings.  Thank God for magic.  The hormones were also driving Harry crazy.  Ginny went from happiness to tears to happiness to anger in the space of thirty seconds.  Harry was walking on eggshells.  Today started with Harry waiting downstairs for Ginny.  Today they were going to see a medi-witch to find out the baby's sex.  They could have found out a month ago but they wanted to think about it for a while.  Today was the day.  Just then Ginny came down the steps.  Harry thought she looked radiant.

"Shall we go then?"  Ginny asked Harry

"I see no reason why not" With that they joined hands and apperated to the medi-witches office.

Ginny was lying on an examination table with the medi-witch (A/N-lets call her Helen.  I hate keeping on writing medi-witch) rubbing the wand of a charmed ultrasound machine over Ginny's stomach.  Harry was trying to look inconspicuous.  Helen was explaining to Ginny why a muggle machine was used instead of pure magic.  Ginny wasn't particularly bothered but she knew her dad would find it amazing.  Helen looked over to Harry.

"Mr Potter if you could just come over here and we will find out what sex your baby is"

Harry scooted over to where Ginny was laying and took hold of her hand.

"Mr Potter, Ms Weasley I am happy to announce you are to be the proud parents of a healthy baby……

(A/N- Am I evil enough to leave you here????)

(A/N- I may be evil enough.  You never know)

(A/N- Okay I'm not that evil coz I don't want to add another chapter onto this)

"Mr Potter, Ms Weasley I am happy to announce you are to be the proud parents of a healthy baby boy.  Congratulations"

Harry just sat holding Ginny's hand and Ginny had tears in her eyes and had her other hand over her stomach.  She was mumbling something like "my baby.  My little baby boy"

Eventually they got home and were sitting around discussing names and godparents.  They were looking at list that parents, friends and families had been adding names too.  

"Okay we can DEFFINATELY cross this name off" Ginny said vehemently 

"What one is it?"

"One of Ron's suggestions" Ginny said through clenched teeth.  "I AM NOT naming my son Chudley Ronald Son-of-the-boy-who-lived Potter!!  I am going to kill that boy!"  Ginny glared so hard and Harry he made sure to stifle his laugh that was building.  "Nor am I naming this child Forge Gred Weasly!  Grrr!!  My brothers think this is all a big joke!" Harry decided to suggest a name then to almost laugh again.

"What about James?  After my father?" Harry said cautiously

"Oh Harry" Ginny said, her voice catching "That's beautiful.  We need a middle name though"

"Well we are going to ask Bill to be the godfather right?  What about William then?  A combination of both families"

At this Ginny burst into tears and jumped on Harry and started hugging him (MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLE) and Harry heard sounds like "Mfluf *sniff* beueeeh *sniff* hdasdksjd *sniff* undnnnamastand" Which was roughly translated to "My Love, It's a beautiful idea and I never knew you were so understanding" Harry too this too mean Yes.  'James William Weasley-Potter' Harry said over in his head 'My son, James William Weasley-Potter. Dad I hope you'd be proud of me' With this thought Harry decided to have a good old cry along with his fiancé. 

*~~*


	6. 6

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored.  Also I don't own I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith **

**A/N- Sorry to all my (two) avid readers out there, I've just haven't had the energy to write anything positive and this is NOT turning into an angst fic just coz I decided it would be interesting to write them breaking up.  This is a happy fluffy fic.  Please excuse the majority of this authors not, I think I'm trying to convince myself **

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

***Is thoughts ***

***~~***

Reviews- 

**SithTahiri-Thanks.  I liked the name too**

**Baby Anne- I hate cliffy's too.  I only ever do them if I have the next chapter typed and ready to go straight after.  Don't worry, I wont do that.**

**Catgrl152-  Thank you.  And you were right, she does say Yes or No. lol. **

***~~***

~ I'll take a breath, take her by my side~

~We stand in awe, We've created life~

That night before the wedding Ginny slept at the Weasley house for one last time.  All her brothers were there (Their girlfriends were at home.  This was an all Weasley moment).  It was spent mostly reminiscing.  Mrs Weasley was almost constantly in tears.  Charlie, Bill (who had agreered to be the God-father), Fred and George were being big brothers in a very sentimental way.  Their little sister was getting married.  Ron still had some reservations about all of it, but after a while he had come to realise that Harry did love her and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.  Even Percy was kind of sentimental.  He gave up talking about Cauldron Bottom thickness and just enjoyed the family environment.  Ginny went to bed the night before her wedding feeling at peace and blissful. 

Hermione stayed over at Harry in his apartment that night.  It would have been complete if Ron was there, but they both accepted that Ginny was his sister and he should be with her tonight.  Hermione and Harry spent the night talking about what they missed about Hogwarts and what they regretted.  They also had a good laugh about when they tried dating.  It was a nightmare but was still good for a laugh.  Harry went too sleep that night thinking of Ginny.

Both of them dreamed that night about the love that bought them together

(A/N- I decided to stick another song in here.  I just thought it summed up what I was trying to say about Ginny & Harry and how much they love each other…I'm turning in a sook.  You can probably skip the song if you want)

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever  
  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time  
  
  


Finally it was the day of the wedding.  Ginny was definitely less relaxed this morning then she was last night.  Thankfully her morning sickness was over so she didn't have to worry about it.  Ginny was out of bed at 6am running and started running around the house.  This of course woke up everyone else in the house.  Mrs Weasley took charge

"Fred, George, Ron, Bill and Charlie, take your sister outside and play some Quidditch whilst I make breakfast" She saw the look on Ginny's face "Yes dear I know your too nervous to eat but we need to eat too.  Now scoot!"

Harry was woke up quite a bit differently…namely Hermione bouncing up and down on him sing 

"IT'S YOUR WEDDING TODAY IT'S YOUR WEDDING TODAY ICKLE HARRY'S GRWON UP NO IT'S YOUR WEDDING TODAY!!!!" over and over again

(A/N- that's to the tune of Happy Birthday to you)

Harry groaned and rolled over.  Somewhere around the 50th rendition of the song Hermione got sick of singing it (A/N- Finally) and took a more direct route

"HARRY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!!! IT IS 10AM AND YOU NEED TO BE AT THE CHURCH IN ONE AND A HALF HOURS!!! NOW MOVE!!!!!"

Harry jumped out of bed and…well he just stood there.

"Umm….'Mione…."

"Yes Harry?"

"What do I have to do?"

Now this was the reason Hermione stayed over (apart for the company fact).  The heroic Boy-Who-Lived was only charismatic and that sort of stuff only when he was taken by surprise.  Otherwise he dropped back to having the mentality of a 3 year old.  Hermione was used to this though so she took it in stride.

"Okay Harry, Go have a shower whilst I make you some breakfast.  Then Ron is going to come over and help you get ready whilst I go help Ginny. Ok?"

Harry nodded and ran out looking like a boy on Christmas morning.  Hermione sighed.  She gave Ginny her deepest sympathy.

Harry had just come down and started eating breakfast when Ron arrived.  Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George soon followed Ron.  Hermione pulled Ron away from the group and into the lounge room.

"What is this??  She hissed "I thought only you were coming"

Ron almost started to sob "Oh 'Mione, it's horrible, all the make up and hair and dresses…."

"Oh no!"  Hermione glanced at her watch. "I'm late!  Ron, make sure Harry is at the church all dressed and ready at 11:30.  That gives you all one hour to get ready.  If you're late, your going to be in trouble!" With that message Hermione apperated to the Weasley's to join in on Ginny getting ready and her getting dressed.

The Weasley's was in an uproar.  There were roughly 30women running around getting ready (A/N- someone is crazy if they think I'm going to list them all.  It's aunts and friends and the boys' girlfriends.  I couldn't be bothered making up names)

Ginny was in an absolute tizzy she was extremely nervous.  She squealed when she saw Hermione and ran over to her.

"He's ok?  He's awake?  He'll be there?"  Ginny kept on with such things and Hermione realized she was just really nervous.

"Ginny…" Hermione asked "…. What have you had to eat today?"

  
"Nothing! I'm too nervous too eat!"

Hermione sat Ginny down and got some food into her.  She couldn't decide who she felt deserved more sympathy

(A/N- By the power vested in me by FanFic.net I now fast forward this scene to the church.  Basically Harry and Ginny were really nervous.  That's all you really needed to get out of most of that)

The church had filled and it was now midday.  Ginny had arrived a few minuets ago and the wedding was due to start any minuet.  Harry was standing at the top of the isle with Ron (who's his best man) and all the other Weasley males except Mr Weasley who would soon be walking Ginny down the isle.  Mrs Weasley was in the front row crying.  Harry was so nervous he was sure he was about to puke when the bridal march started up. The end door opened and the most beautiful sight Harry had ever seen walked through the door.

Ginny was wearing a white Muggle style Wedding Dress.  It was a shimmery white material with spaghetti straps.  It's fell out right under the bust and there was shimmers of gold thread all the way through it.  Her hair was softly curled and half was held up by a few pins, with a few wisps round her face.  She had a simple bouquet of white lilies. She looked absolutely radiant.

Suddenly this beautiful woman was standing beside Harry.  Ginny and Harry stared into each other's eyes missing most of what the priest had to say.  They both tuned into hear "Now we would normally read the traditional vows but Harry and Virginia had written their own.  Harry…"The priest prompted.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and spoke from the heart.

"Ginny, You mean the world to me.  You've always seen me as myself and let me be myself.  You've supported me through the hard time and laughed with me in the good.  I look at you and I look at my life with you in it and I feel complete.  You make me feel alive Virginia, you make me feel whole"

Mrs Weasley started to cry even harder.

"Harry, I've loved you from the moment I first saw you.  You've always listened and been there for me.  You've believed me and loved me and never asked anything in return. You give me a reason to wake up in the morning.  You complete me."

"Harry, take Virginia's hand. Do you Harry Potter, here by take Virginia Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife.  Through Richer, through poorer, through sickness and through health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do" And Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger.

"Do you Virginia Weasley here by take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband.  Through Richer, through poorer, through sickness and through health, 'till death do you part?"

"I do" And Ginny slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may now kiss the bride"

As Harry and Ginny leaned into kiss Ginny place Harry's hand on her stomach.  Just as the finished their kiss, Ginny felt a fluttering on her stomach and she knew Harry felt it too.

"Harry, The baby just kicked" Mrs Virginia Potter said smiling whilst looking at her new husband.

*~~*


	7. 7

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored.  **

A/N- I would like to make one thing clear. I am not a romantic.  Infact I am about as romantic as a piece of dryer lint.  I'm no good at luvey dovey fluffy stuff (check out my other fics if you don't belive me) so don't expect detail.

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

***Is thoughts ***

*~~*  
  


**Reviews-**

**Lourdes- Hollywood movies are made by people who can come up with their own ideas.  Thanks though, you just managed to get my started of my own story again.**

**Catgrl52- Woops.  I thought I'd changed that back.  Yeah it does sound slightly weird**

  
  
*~~*

  
Last time on with arms wide open-  
  
  


"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
As Harry and Ginny leaned in to kiss, Ginny placed Harry's hand on her stomach. Just as they finished their kiss, Ginny felt a fluttering on her stomach and she knew Harry felt it too.  
  
"Harry, the baby just kicked." Mrs. Virginia Potter said, smiling whilst looking at her new husband.  
  


  
*~~*

Harry stood entranced with Ginny. He could feel the baby kicks fluttering on the inside of her stomach. He barely heard the applause going on around him. There were a few reporters there. Harry 'the boy who lived' Potter was not going to be able to get married without a few people from the newspapers there. So far they had managed to keep Ginny's pregnancy a secret though.   
  
Harry and Ginny turned to face the crowd of people and began to walk back down the aisle hand in hand. All the females were crying and most of the males were, too. Remus Lupin was standing in the back with a shaggy black dog (Sirius was cleared of charges but people still tended to flinch when they saw him so he preferred to go around in Animal form). If dogs could cry, he would be. Harry and Ginny walked down the steps of the church and got into a horse drawn carriage that would take them to the reception.   
  
Harry and Ginny could never clearly remember the wedding and the reception. They were too caught up in the idea of they were now a family. The honeymoon they could tell you about, though. They decided to go to a place called Noosa in Queensland, Australia (A/N- as people do in fanfics, I live in Australia and I know Noosa relatively well, so I'm using it but I'm not going into much detail). The National Park there was actually a Wizards Hotel, but because it was a National Park, all that was needed was a simple glamour spell to stop Muggles from seeing it.  
  
Harry and Ginny reached the Hotel just before sunset. They booked into their room and sat on the balcony looking over at the beach. Ginny was lying on Harry on the love seat. As the sun finished setting, Harry bent down and softly kissed Ginny on the lips.  
  
"Ginny, I love you."  
  
With that, Harry picked his new wife up and carried her inside.  
  
  


*~~*

A/N-  Okay you all have to know what they did there.  Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.  The next one should be longer.  Like I said a couple of chapters ago though, I don't want to turn this into an angst fic and suddenly knock Harry or the Baby off or something and In my present mood I probably would.  


	8. 8

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored.  **

**A/N- The long awaited birth.  Woo!  And hopefully the chapter will be longer too. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, the all got deleted out of my hotmail and I don't have enough time to check on Fanfic.  Sorry.  THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THOUGH!!!!**

**  
~ Is song lyrics ~**

***Is thoughts ***

***~~***

~Welcome to this place ~  
~I'll show you everything~

Harry and Ginny were living in a reasonable amount of marital bliss.  Ginny's cravings were becoming weirder by the day.  At the moment she was eating Meat Lovers Pizza with Chocolate topping, Gherkins and Banana.   That was one of her more mild creations.  Thank goodness for Mrs Weasley's wedding present.  A cupboard where the person just had to say what they wanted and it would appear.  It only worked for pregnant women though.  They had decorated they baby's room.  It was a light blue colour with wall trimmings of scarlet with golden snitches flying on them.  The ceiling was a dark blue with swirling stars.  There was a baby bed that had been painted the same colour as the walls and Molly Weasley has knitted the baby blanket.  It was dark blue with Gold Snitches around the outside.  There was a dresser and a changing table, all set up for the baby when he was born.  

Ginny had gotten the decorating bug though and so now the whole house had been transformed.  It now had both Muggle and Magical equipment and the whole apartment had been painted different colours.  It had been decided that they wouldn't move house but instead placed a charm on the house so it would grow on the inside when it was needed.

So far no complications had happened in the pregnancy and apart from mood swings and swollen feet everything was hunky-dory.  To Harry it seemed like Hermione and Mrs Weasley were permanently living in the apartment at the moment.  Every single day they had done something more to the apartment.  Harry would walk into the three of them sitting in the lounge giggling, crying or somewhere in between.  

Since Quidditch season had finished 2 months ago, Harry had taken to helping Fred and George in their joke shop.  It wasn't like they needed the money but Harry needed something to do apart from listening to three or more women sitting in his living room giggling or crying depending on which ever mood they were in.  

Every weekend was another family dinner.  All the boys were staying at the Weasley's house, waiting for the birth of their first nephew/grandson.  Everyone was sitting around the tables in the yard beginning to put food on their plates whilst being very careful not to look at Ginny's.  She was three days from her due date and her cravings were as weird as ever.  Mustard, Chocolate sauce and mini-marshmallows on Honey & Lemon chicken.  Then something strange happened.  Hermione reached over too Ginny's plate and forkful and ate it.

"Mmm…that hits the spot"

Everyone just looked around in shock. 

"Umm…Hermione?" Ginny said whilst trying to get up, "I think you should come with me for a minuet"   

Ginny got up and waddled inside.  About five minuets later Hermione came running out with a shocked expression.  

  
"Ginny's water just broke!!!"

With those 4 simple words chaos broke out.  Harry, Mrs Weasley and George ran into the house to find Ginny holding her lower back in pain.  Harry barely saw that Hermione had dragged Ron off.  Mr Weasley went to get the car and the other boy's girlfriends were keeping them occupied as not too be in the way.   

George and Harry carefully carried Ginny to the car, with Mrs Weasley clucking at them too be careful.  They got her too the car and Harry sat in the back with her and Mr Weasley started to drive to St Mungo's.  

(A/N- I have no idea what to write during this bit and I know I'll probably be asked for more details so if you want more, if ya write some and email it too me  I'll put it into the chapter and give whoever wrote it all the credit)

When they got too the hospital, Ginny got put into a wheelchair and taken to the maternity ward.  Harry followed behind, and motioned behind him for them too all stay there.  Everyone else had apperated.  

Ginny had decided to have a natural birth and by the time she was almost fully dilated she seriously regretted it.

 "HARRY POTTER!!!!!!" Ginny screamed "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TOO ME!!!!! ARRRRRRRR!!!!!!"  Ginny squeezed Harry's hand…hard.  He was wincing.  

"Okay Mrs Potter you'll be able to start pushing with the contractions soon." The doctor said reassuringly.  

"ARRRRRRHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! F*@K YOU HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed with her next contractions.  They were fast and close together.

"Okay,  when the next contraction hits you push with the pain" The doctor explained.

"ARRRRRRHHHH!!!!!!" "Push Mrs Potter.  I can see the head"

Meanwhile out in the waiting room, the Weasley's could definitely hear what was happening.  

  
" I always knew Ginny had a set of lungs on her" Mr Weasley said mildly

And back in the birthing room.  

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Congratulations Mrs Potter" The doctor said over the crying.  "You have a beautiful son"

Ginny took the baby after he had been washed off and placed him to suckle.  

"Oh Harry, he's beautiful"

James had some fluffy black hair and light blue eyes.  He looked exactly like Harry had when he was born.  

A nurse came over to help clean Ginny up and then take her and the baby back to their room, whilst Harry went out and told everyone.

As soon as Harry walked out into the waiting room he was practically pounced on.

"Well is she okay?" "How much did he way?" "How Big is he?" "What's his name?" (A/N- I decided that they didn't tell anyone else his name because it's apparently bad luck too tell someone before hand but they did tell them all the sex of the baby.)  Then Mrs Weasley pushed forward. 

"WHEN CAN I SEE HER?"

"The doctor said you can all come and see her and the rest of the questions will be answered in there"

It would have looked quite funny having 15 people walk down a corridor all after the same room.  As in all rooms at the hospital the rooms expanded when more people needed to fit in so they all fit comfortably. 

They found the room and walked in.  Harry went and sat on the chair right next to Ginny where she was still holding the baby.  The others crowded around the bed.  Ginny looked tired but happy.

"Everyone" Harry said, "I'd like you to meet our son, James William Potter.  Born 10:32pm November the 10th.  Bill has graciously consented to be his godfather"  

As Harry said that, Ginny passed James over too Bill so he could hold his grandson. 

James had been passed around for everyone too hold and had been put back in the carrier.  Everyone was about to leave but Hermione stopped them from going.  

"Before you all go, Ron and I have an announcement to make" Hermione looked at Ron and then back to the group in front of her.  "You see when Ginny and I went inside, Ginny preformed and spell on me and it was positive" Hermione looked at the recognition dawning one everyone's faces "Yes.  I'm pregnant"

*~~*

**A/N- Okay I know having James look like Harry is rather cliché but as far as genetics go Red Hair is a recessive trait and all baby's are born with blue eyes (I think…).  This story only has two, possibly three more chapters to go and there is not going to be a sequel.  I'm gonna be working on my other story, the dark queen and if you like fluff I don't suggest you go near that one.**


	9. 9

**With Arms Wide Open**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (that means the characters and the song) and this plot has probably been done to death already.**

**Summary- A story between Ginny and Harry to the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed. The story line is pretty obvious but oh well.  It's lame I know but I'm bored.  **

**A/N- Okies.  I thought I had finished this story properly.  But nooo!  I forgot to (hits self of the head with a Styrofoam box)  Okay there will be NO sequal in the near future with this.  Buhbye and I apologize profusely.**

**~ Is song lyrics ~**

***Is thoughts ***

*~~*

Reviews-

Catgrl52- Nope, Bill is godfather.  I like Bill better then Ron, plus I just think he'd be a better Godfather.

*~~*

~Now everything has changed~  
~I'll show you love~  
~I'll show you everything~

(A/N- This chappy is mostly Harry)

Harry couldn't remember a time when he had been happier.  He had a family who loved him.  He had a son who he was going to raise.  He had a great job and Voldemort was gone. He was still 'The Boy who lived', he could have been as old as Nicolas Flamel (A/N- I've lost book one so I have no idea how to spell that.  If someone could tell me it would be handy) and he'd still be 'The Boy who Lived'.  But apart from all the titles and names he's been given, he now had two that mattered most to him.  Father and Husband.  Harry took greats amount of joy in teaching James stuff that his father never had a chance too.  James second birthday present was a broom that would only hover ½ a foot off the ground and had a built in safety device so he wouldn't fall.  When James got a bit older Harry would take James flying on his broom with him.  Ginny's heart was always in her mouth when he did but she knew he was a great flyer and would never let James fall.  

Hermione's pregnancy was progressing along nicely, even if she felt like she wanted to kill Ron sometimes.  Ron proposed to Hermione about three weeks after James was born.  Harry felt the tinniest bit of sympathy for Ron.  Hermione was normally rather…well…quick tempered and add a pregnancy on top of that.  Harry had been walking on egg shells with Ginny, and with Hermione…well Harry couldn't think of a metaphor that was even worse that that one, but it as worse.  Much worse.  

Ron was put in the same situation a Harry was when he proposed to Ginny those long months ago, because Ron suddenly found out that Hermione has a lot of cousins who were very close and very over protective of their only female cousin.  It was…interesting.  

Harry and Ginny's child was the Weasley's first grandchild, but a lot soon followed.  Percy and Penelope soon tied the knot and were soon expecting.  This just started the ball rolling.  Bill and Arial and Charlie and Nicola soon followed suit.  George met up with Fleur (the part Veela) and had started going out.

Soon it was nearing Hermione's due date and there was another Weasley weekend happening.  By general consensus,  the males and females normally sat separate, simply because with so many pregnant female around, the food they were eating was slightly…disturbing.  It was at one of these weekends that Angelina stood up and walked over to where Fred was sitting.  She kneeled in front of him (A/N MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!)

"Fred, since your such a nervous prat, and you'll never get around to doing this, will you marry me and be my husband?"

Fred stood up and kissed Angelina.  

"So I'll take that as a yes.  That's good because I'd like our babies to have a father"

"babies…." Fred stuttered.  

"Yes Babies.  I'm having twins"

As they started kissing Hermione stood up and said very calmly.  

"My water just broke. I think I'm going into labour"

Of course in the traditional Ron manner, he developed the IQ of a potato in the space of…oh about 3 secs.

In due time, Hermione had a Baby girl.  They named her Sophie Annabelle Weasley.

(A/N-  now in true fan fic tradition  am now jumping forward 10yrs or so)

Harry and Ginny were standing around waiting too see James get on the train for Hogwarts.  Hermione and Ron were there too, seeing Sophie off.  Ginny and Hermione were trying to control their various children.   Harry and Ginny were going to stop at five children, but the second lot and last were twins.  So Ginny was trying to stop 10yr old, Louisa and Marie Potter from joining their brother on the train.  Trying to distract Lily (who was 7) from stealing daddy's wand, and trying to calm down 6mnth old twins Fred Sirius Potter and Remus George Potter.  Ginny knew she should have never let the Twins, Sirius and Remus come up with the names.

Hogwarts would never be the same.  All the other Weasley's had their babies the same year Ginny had Louisa and Marie, so Hogwarts would find itself inundated with Weasley.  

Harry smiled as he took Remus from Ginny's arms.  He was happy.  He was content. He had a family he could call his own.  Looking over he saw Ron struggling with 3 of his children so he thought he'd go over and help.  He was happier now then he'd ever been in his life.

*~~*

Well I just heard the news today   
It seems my life is going to change   
I closed my eyes, begin to pray   
Then tears of joy stream down my face   
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
Well I don't know if I'm ready   
To be the man I have to be   
I'll take a breath, take her by my side   
We stand in awe, we've created life   
With arms wide open   
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
Now everything has changed   
I'll show you love   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open   
If I had just one wish   
Only one demand   
I hope he's not like me   
I hope he understands   
That he can take this life   
And hold it by the hand   
And he can greet the world   
With arms wide open... 

*~~*

A/N- I'm sorry. The end sucked but it is now finished!


End file.
